Zhang-Trotters Family/Transcript
Observation Begins arrives at a two-story house Gloria: "Here we go." opens up the door to reveal two Chinese children covered in bruises and cuts gasps Gloria: "You both, what is your name?" Female child: "美" (Translation: Mei) Male child: "趙" (Translation: Zhao) Gloria: "So... your names are Mei and Zhao." see a 25-year-old Chinese woman covered with bruises, cuts and a black eye Baozhai: "進來" (Translation: Come in) comes in George: "Bonjour! My name is George." Baozhai: "喬治是從法國" (Translation: George is from France) Mia: "George is from France, mommy, Zhao, and Mei are from China." screams George: "Josie is not well-behaved." entire family over their ears Harry: "GET OVER HERE!" Josie: "NO!" goes in the father's Facebook account and types in "I'm a stinky poo-poo head! I love to spank Zhao and Mei, I hate Daddy too!" and publishes it, before logging out and Mei run upstairs to their bedroom and lock the door goes upstairs to her bedroom and locks the door and crawls under the bed Parent Meeting Gloria: "Why the kids misbehave is that you won't let them watch TV." Harry: "TV is not suitable for anyone under 18! TV is forbidden to anyone under 18!" slaps Harry across the face Baozhai: "這不是真的！" (Translation: THAT'S NOT TRUE!) Gloria: "Calm down." Harry: "MAKE HER AGREE OR ELSE I WILL KILL YOU!" holds a butcher knife close towards Gloria's throat Gloria: "Why do you think that TV is not suitable for anyone under 18?" Harry: "It has strong sex, strong violence, nudity, drugs, strong language, and discrimation!" Gloria: "That's not true." Harry's compuance is watching Ni hao Kai-Lan on TV Harry: "She shouldn't watch TV, time for a spanking!" hears Harry coming, switches off the TV, runs into her room and locks the door takes a key, unlocks the door, goes over to Mei with a belt in his hand and spanks her Mei: "噢！媽媽！爸爸打我！媽媽！" (Translation: OW! MOMMY! DADDY'S HITTING ME! MOMMY!) covers her bare bottom with her hands Harry: "TV IS FOR GROWN-UPS!!!" George: "DAD STOP!" is seen carrying his Pikachu plush toy comes in Baozhai: "聖（bleep）！ (Translation: HOLY ****!) snatches Mei off Harry Baozhai: "喬治，梅，趙，何超儀，米婭，收拾你的東西，我們要離開了，至於你哈利，我得到一個離婚" (Translation: George, Mei, Zhao, Josie, Mia, pack your things, we are leaving, As for you Harry, I am getting a divorce. Get out! Get out now!) Harry: if you leave me, you are dead, woman! Mia: "BYE BYE!" picks up her phone and contacts her attorney Gloria: "Baozhai contacted her attorney and said she wanted a divorce. Harry threatened to kill his wife and his children." {Harry yanks her phone and smashes it against the wall, and rips out all the phones, throwing them out the window} {Harry pulls out a gun, pointing it at his family} Harry: Now...get down on the floor. family squats down to the floor Harry: That's better. {we hear a doorbell ring) Harry: (puts the gun down) You stay here. Don't move! (he goes to answer the door to reveal a police officer) Harry: (politely) yes, officer, how can I help you? Police officer: Yes sir, we have a question we would like to ask you. Is this your 5-month-old son? (Reveals a corpse of baby Jamie) Yes, we found his body in the wooded area. Somehow, he has suffered serious brain damage. (Mia, Baozhai, Zhao, George, Mei and Josie gasp at the sight of Jamie's corpse) Baozhai: (in tears) (translation: Jamie? My son, my baby boy!!! Jamie!!!) Zai Jian, Goodbye, Au Revoir, Gloria Family (including George and the 6-year old twins) are at an airport Baozhai: "謝謝你凱萊，喬西發生了變化，她不再是積極的" (Translation: Thank you Gloria, Josie has changed, she is no longer being aggressive) George: "Thank you Gloria, I hope China is a very nice place, I've never been to another country before other than France." Mia: "I hope China has alot of flowers!" Josie: "Thank you Gloria." the two sets of twins, and George go inside the airport Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts